


【杨平x容齐】清白之年（第十七章）

by aprilling



Category: 3066
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilling/pseuds/aprilling





	【杨平x容齐】清白之年（第十七章）

我爱AO3，AO3坚挺不会翻！

**************************************

回宫前一日，杨平四人起的都很早，吃过早点，四人坐在楼下喝茶听书。早上听书的人不多，说书人也就没拿出看家的本子，随口说些乡里邻间的八卦琐事。

彦佑边打哈气边掏耳朵，百无聊赖，青萍根本不在意那人说了什么，专心致志的琢磨前几日入手的短刀，只有容齐一脸认真的望着说书人，听得聚精会神，杨平坐在他身边帮他续茶，不时笑着看他。

他本想让容齐再多睡一会儿，自己昨晚也没少折腾他，但许是就要回宫了，杨平一睁眼就发现容齐在他臂弯里瞪着亮晶晶的眼睛不知在想些什么。

惯例吻了下额头，又把那人往自己怀里紧了紧，杨平问，“在想什么呢，不多睡一会儿?”

容齐调整了一个舒服的姿势，轻声道，“你听，窗外的声音，真热闹。”

杨平凝神听了一阵，卖炊饼的人已经走远，巷子里仍回荡着响亮的叫卖声，茶楼在准备开张，能听见伙计在楼下搬桌椅、抖抹布，谁家庭院里的狗不时吠叫，石板路上马蹄踢踏，车轮吱呀，市井之中平凡又多彩的一天，开始了。

这样的声音，杨平过去很少注意，随军出征时能贪睡一会儿已是难得，他也无心去留意旁的。此刻和容齐这样安静的听着，不知怎的，竟觉得这喧闹格外悦耳，也格外能使人平静。

他知道容齐留恋这声音，更留恋这自由无拘的日子，容齐从未对他说过什么，只是卸下了所有身份的容齐，便如孩童一般，把开心、憧憬、眷恋、失落统统写在脸上。

杨平有种自己与容齐身份对调了的感觉，小时候在宫里，是容齐宠着他，由着他，如今，则是自己承接了宠人、由人的角色。

被子底下，容齐的胳膊环在他腰上，单薄的胸膛紧贴着自己，亲昵无间，杨平喜欢这样敞开自己的容齐，喜欢他爽朗大笑的样子。

这段日子他们几乎形影不离日夜相伴，忘情痴缠时，他几乎吻遍了那人身上的每一寸肌肤，迷恋于那人的每一种声音与表情。

甚至不知怎的，容齐只是于人群中不经意的对他回眸浅笑，都能让他心潮澎湃、悸动不已。

杨平惨兮兮的笑话自己，他真的是爱惨了容齐，中了名为容齐的蛊毒，痴痴傻傻，无药可救。

他想守住这样的容齐，守住这样的日子，哪怕是为此放弃一切，也甘愿。

弦声断，书声停，叫好欢呼的人中，属容齐最为认真卖力。杨平笑着看向容齐，却撞上了彦佑同样宠溺暧昧的目光，这个二皇子，莫不是还未死心？需尽快把他们二人赶回西贡去才行，免得夜长梦多，扰人心烦。

杨平清了清嗓，问道，“这几日京城里能玩的地方都玩遍了，不该去的地方也去过了，我们还有半日时间可以清闲，不知二位还有什么想法？”

彦佑摇了摇折扇，“不如你带青萍去骑马吧，她还从未体会过骑马踏雪的滋味呢。”

“这个主意好！”青萍一听，眼睛雪亮，望向杨平。

“这里是闹市，哪有马场可以供她玩闹。”

“有的，临近西郊就有一个很大的马场，驾车过去的话，不足半个时辰就能到。”添茶的小二果真就如彦佑所言，几乎无所不知。

“呐，呐，带我去吧！”

容齐没有妹妹，除却了心中的结缔，这几日与青萍相处，觉得这公主虽然任性了些，但也确实率真可爱。那日外出，见容齐畏冷，便将自己的新买的披风赠予他，另容齐与杨平都倍感意外。

见她是真的想去，容齐也帮腔道，“就带她去吧，况且那马场也不远，玩一会就回来便是。”

既然容齐发了话，杨平也便不再推拒，取了外衣四人坐上马车，直奔西郊。

容齐不会骑马，坐在远处看着，彦佑叫人弄了个火盆过来，两人坐在一起烤火，言谈间不时嬉笑。

杨平勒马回望，眉头紧皱，他御马过来，执意要教容齐骑马，容齐一开始婉拒，最后还是被杨平送上了马背，二人同骑一马，踏雪而去。

杨平让容齐牵住缰绳，自己从身后将他环住，双腿一夹，口中一呵，马儿便跑了起来。凛风拂面，容齐却全然不觉得寒冷，这是他第一次骑马，又是在雪地上，本应十分害怕，可背后是杨平的胸膛，自己被牢牢圈在少年有力的臂弯中，只觉无限安心。

眼前的景象飞速后退，他们一路向前，心绪飞扬。马蹄声密，越跑越快，容齐笑着，耳畔是杨平爽朗的笑声，忽然心生贪念，他希望马儿不要停，就这样带着他们离开，远远离开，到一个没人找得到的地方去。

杨平宽大的手掌紧紧地握着他的双手，他侧头去看杨平，少年也俯下身，在他额上落下一吻，容齐的身心都被少年暖着，越是幸福，越是难过，甜蜜与痛楚交织成一张网，网住他的心，愈收愈紧。

话本里总言，妖怪神仙都渴望成人，感受七情六欲，情爱别离，过去他不懂，只觉得余生漫长，无期无求，如今他终于懂了，也似乎上了瘾，只想沉溺其中，不愿清醒。

平儿是他，只是他一个人的，该多好。

马背颠簸，终是怕累着容齐，兜了几圈后，杨平把他送回炭火旁，自己也准备休息片刻，却被青萍缠住，非要比试一下谁的马术更好，无奈之下复又策马而去。

容齐在彦佑身旁落座，脸上是未来得及收起的愉悦，彦佑笑着问道，“马背上的滋味可好？”

容齐笑着点点头，“嗯。”

“我曾听闻，容大将军的马术也十分了得，看来玉公子是得了生父的真传。”

突然听彦佑提起生父，容齐不由觉得惊讶，“你怎么会知道我父亲的事？”

彦佑用木棍拨了拨火盆里的断木，让火燃的更旺一些。

“容大将军在西贡可是赫赫有名，虽为劲敌，却也是位令人敬佩的将军，实不相瞒，西贡的不少武将都是以容将军为楷模，研习他的御兵之术。”

容齐眼神震荡，这是他第一次从一个外人口中听到对生父的评价，记忆中父亲与自己相处的日子屈指可数，容赫对他而言，更像是个遥远的陌生人。

长大后他对生父不是没有好奇过，只是那时身边早已没了旧人，皇帝又总是不愿他提起，不过就算知道了又如何，将军府已荒，自己也进了皇室，何必执着于过往。

他忽又想起安太医的话和母亲的画像，既然宫中有容将军府的旧人，为何不能光明正大的来探望自己，反要私下约见，还有那句“必杀之”，这其中有着怎样的缘由，竟给出这样的可怖警告。

“自出生起，我与生父相处的时日并不多，对于他的事情，所知甚少。”

“这么说，你并不知道容将军有多厉害？”

容齐摇摇头。

“也难怪，自古开国君王最怕功臣，可谓是打江山容易守江山难，尤其是身边一直有位颇得军心的肱股之臣，只怕万一有天功高盖主……”

容齐愤然起身，既惊又怒，质问道，“你身为西贡皇子，怎敢如此妄言！”

“玉公子莫急，彦佑也只是倾诉心中猜测罢了。”

“你对炽国之事了解多少，就敢做这样的猜测？我是父皇养子，自幼承蒙皇恩，也得到过父皇的垂爱，生父殒身后，灵位迁入皇陵，同享皇族礼遇，试问，有哪个君王能够做到这样？你今日这番言论，不得不让我怀疑二皇子来炽国真正的意图！”

彦佑目光深沉，道，“彦佑来炽国最初的意图只有一个——替皇妹毁了这和亲。”

“最初？”

“没错，直到见了玉公子，我才慢慢有了别的念想。”

容齐目光警觉，“你想做什么？” 

“我想玉公子能够活下来，并且追随于我。”

容齐震惊，“你这话是什么意思?”

彦佑望了眼远处仍在快马奔驰的杨平二人，随即转身正视容齐，缓缓说道，“不日，我与青萍就将离开炽国，这几日我见太子对你的态度，自是不会答应和亲。到时候，皇帝问起缘由，你叫他如何作答。

就算躲过了这次，总会有下次，除非你们二人情断，否则万一某天事情败露，皇养子与太子互生私情，就算是在民风开放的西贡，也是宫廷大耻。你觉得，他会如何处置你们？杨平是太子，未来的储君，是皇帝给予厚望的亲骨肉，可你呢？就算是你功臣之子，他还会留着你么？”

彦佑的话字字诛心，把容齐一再回避的事实全部拖出来，摆在他眼前。

都是绝路，不是情绝，就是命绝。

容齐呼吸急促，脸色发青，震荡之中找不到任何一句话可以反驳。

“也许你觉得，只要挥刀断情，就可以保住你们两个。但是这么多年，难道你一点儿都没有疑惑过么，以玉公子的年纪，皇帝为什么从未提起过你的婚事？

娶妻便要生子，繁衍后嗣，可你的孩子与他杨氏并无瓜葛，是容氏的血脉，若皇帝从未忌惮过你父亲，为何不愿让你知道他的事，容将军府已经荒芜，容将军的灵位也在他手中，历史从来都是强者书写的，若是皇帝想把谁从史书上面抹去，不过就是一道诏书的事，或许，为了避免后世生疑，最后让你们容家从炽国历史上消失的，只是皇帝的一道口谕。”

“你胡说！”

彦佑虽然循循善诱，言之凿凿，可一番话中漏洞百出，容齐驳斥道，“若当真如你所言，父皇为何还要留下我？杀了我，不是比养着我更容易！”

“你说的没错，我至今也没想出他为何还留着你，许是怕事情做得太绝，落人口实，又或是……这其中还有别的用意。但请玉公子退一步想，若我上述所说都是真的，你觉得，自己还能活多久？”

“你空口无凭！我凭什么信你，还要以你的谬言去做无意的揣测！”

一阵寒风吹过，火焰迎风而起，木材遇风尽燃，发出“啪”的一声。

彦佑笑道，“若是无凭无据，我怎敢轻易就将此事说与玉公子，那不是摆明了要你防着我，戒备着我么。”

容齐闻言再度惊愕不已，“你有凭证？！”

彦佑自袖中缓缓掏出一枚发黑的箭头，摊在容齐眼前，“这是从靖州城里找到的。”

容齐皱眉，眼前不过是只被火烧过的箭头，端详片刻，实在看不出端倪。

“当年容将军勇猛，凭借三千兵力，攻入我万人驻守的靖州城，虽然救出了好兄弟徐枫，却也和他的将士一起，烧死在烈火之中。那场火烧了近三天，靖州城只剩下一副摇摇欲坠的框架，后来便成了一座鬼城，无人前往。

几年后，炽国与西贡休战，为分清疆域，商议后将靖州鬼城划给了西贡。我们的士兵在城中发现了大量未被焚毁的箭头，数量之多，令人咂舌。而且，这箭头并非西贡所有，而是你们炽国锻造的。玉公子听下来不觉得奇怪么？

且不说，以三千兵力能不能携带这么多的箭矢，就算容将军真的朝靖州放箭，这漫天的箭雨也足够折损城内半数以上的兵力。况且，当时靖州成内除了官兵还有平民，容将军从不滥杀无辜，就算当年性情残暴的靖州都督凌虐了战俘徐枫，我相信他不会为此破了将军的底线。

那么这箭头，是从哪来的呢？又是谁，朝城内放的火，是已经攻入靖州的炽国军队，还是打算玉石俱焚拉上所有兄弟陪葬的靖州都督……”

彦佑盯着面前跳动的火苗，目光寒冷阴狠，继续分析道，“又或许，是借刀杀人者，自外堵住城门，朝着城中的困兽，放了一把企图燃尽所有证据的地狱之火……” 

彦佑嘴里说出的每一个字，在容齐听来只觉比说书人口中最离奇的故事还要更加荒诞。

挑拨、唆使、诡辩，阴谋，都是西贡的阴谋，这是一条正朝着自己吞吐信子的毒舌，他不是想要咬死自己，而是想在自己心中种下一株毒物，好把自己炼成毁掉炽国的毒药。

“二十多年前的旧事，如今你拿着一个不知从哪弄来的箭头和一个死无对证的故事，就妄图让我相信？况且，你明明知道我与平儿……却还这般挑唆，就不怕我将你这番话转述于他，好让他有一个更好的理由来拒绝这门和亲！”

彦佑探身过来，一把抓住容齐的手腕，目光如炬，“玉公子也知道，与你说这番话其实对我没有任何好处！如今两国已经交好，青萍也如我所愿不会嫁给太子，我为何还要冒着毁掉一切的风险，把查到的这些事情告诉你？”

是啊，为什么？只凭这一点儿证据，任何人都不会轻易相信他，这显然是一个折本的生意，彦佑为何要这样做？

彦佑紧盯容齐双眼，似乎读出他心中所想，深提一口气，缓缓道，“因为我喜欢你。”

容齐再次怔住，随即奋力挣扎，想要从他手中挣脱，“你我相识不过才几日，何谈喜欢！”

“哈哈哈哈哈”，彦佑笑着放开他，“玉公子好生可爱，喜欢就是喜欢，与相识多久又何干。若喜欢还要有前提，那你为何明知杨平是太子，还是忍不住要与他坠入情网呢？”

容齐抽回手，握紧衣袖，正色道，“正如你所言，我已心有所属。”

“我当然知道，你爱杨平。”

这是第一次有人给他对杨平的感情做出了定义，是爱，盲目的，刻骨的，不计后果的爱。

“是。”容齐抬眼，目光坚定。

“而我只是喜欢你，我喜欢你倾世的容貌、喜欢你清白的目光，更喜欢你对杨平的一往情深。

我还可怜你，可怜你的一生都在他人的掌控之下，我一眼就能看穿你在宫中并不快乐，也能读出你对自由有多渴望。

我也知道，方才与你说的一切，对你来说太过震惊，你一定不会相信，不过不要紧，我也没有十足的证据，今日所言也只是在已有证据上做出的推论。它不是真的最好，若将来有一日，真的不幸被我言中，我也希望，你不要绝望。”

他轻轻拉过容齐的手，将黑色的箭头放在他掌心，“如果有一天，你想离开炽国，就叫人拿着它来找我，我会想办法带你离开，保你不死。到那个时候，你再把目光转向我，也不迟。”

容齐看着掌心那枚小小的、破旧的箭头，若它真的是靖州城里找到的、二十多年前的旧物，那它就曾与父亲一同于火海中燃烧，说不定，说不定那上面还会有父亲的痕迹。

尽管情感上他完全不愿相信彦佑的推断，可是他心中也有诸多疑惑需要解开，安太医，将军府旧人，父皇的回避……假使彦佑的推断是对的，虽然不能说明父亲是死于皇帝之手，那也必定是死于其他的阴谋，甚至是连皇帝也不知道的阴谋，那么更不能让父亲白白枉死。

若彦佑的推断是错的，他也必须找出证据来说服自己，否则这个疑团将会整日萦绕在他脑中，扰人心神，让他一生不得安宁。

容齐缓缓合上手掌，在彦佑炽热的目光中，将那疑团化成的箭头，收入衣袖。

从马场回来，四人吃了点东西便各自回房休息，一顿饭，容齐只是碰了两下，杨平以为他是忧心回宫后的事，便也没有劝他，其实自己也没什么胃口，回宫后将要面对的人和要做出的选择都异常艰难，每一步，都是赌。

尽管赢得几率很小，可是为了能和容齐求得一条出路，他唯有一赌。

刚一回房，容齐就从身后抱住杨平，脸颊紧贴他的后背。

一路上，容齐的思绪乱极了，且不说二十年前的旧事，明日回了宫，他便再难与杨平这样肆意亲密，而他烦乱的心，只有在杨平这里，才能得到片刻宁静。

容齐很少主动亲近，现下突然被紧紧抱住，杨平既惊又喜。覆上容齐换在腰间的手，杨平侧头轻轻唤了两声“齐哥哥”。

容齐没有应答，只是用力收紧了手臂。

他们就这样静静的站在房内，各自沉思着。

良久，容齐的声音自身后幽幽传来，第一声，竟然有些沙哑。

“平儿，答应我一件事可好？”

杨平满心暖意的笑了，“齐哥哥尽管说，只要是平儿能做到的，全都答应你。”

“你先答应我，我就说。”

今日的容齐异常敏感脆弱，杨平把声音放到最柔，“好，我答应你。”

又是一阵漫长的沉默。

容齐闭上眼，深深地吸进一口气。

“平儿，我爱你。

我一生都会爱你，也只会属于你……

所以，等你登上王位的那一天，就允我离宫吧。”

容齐的话，是穿透杨平心脏的刺刀，这一刀锋利又突然，他毫无防备的被深深刺穿，长了半天嘴，竟痛的说不出一个字。

颤抖着想要解开腰间的手，容齐却发了狠，死死地固住他，喑哑着嗓子哀求道，“你不要动，也不要看我，不然我会没有勇气把话说完。”

“你在说什么！”

“平儿，平儿，你让我说完……

“不要说，我不想听！”

“此生……此生，能够与你相恋，有过这样刻骨的时刻，我已经知足，就算他日死去，也心中无憾。

可是你不一样，你的肩上，还有整个炽国，还有父皇与百官的期望，齐哥哥会竭尽所能的陪伴你，直到走不动的那天为止。”

“…不会有那一天的。”

容齐笑了，笑着笑着，热泪就从眼眶涌出，一滴连着一滴，碎在地上。

“你不知道这段日子我变得有多自私、多贪心，说出来，只怕是会吓到你。

我怕有一天，自己会变得十分可怕，平儿也会厌恶那样的我，所以，我们给彼此一个期限…到那时，在平儿心里，我依然是最好的齐哥哥，这…这对我们来说，已经是最好的选择……”

一段话，几乎耗尽了容齐全部的力气，他闭着眼，在杨平身后静静流泪。

他知道自己有多残忍，那把刀，又何尝没有刺穿自己，可是唯有看到了尽头，他才敢拉着杨平继续往前走。

杨平知道容齐在哭，他握紧双拳，高扬起头，把眼中的湿润全部逼回去。

这么多年，容齐没有对杨平提过任何要求，一直都是他向容齐索要，小时候索要依赖，长大后，又把那人的爱都要来，明知容齐渴望自由，却又以爱为绳，将他捆在身边，就算是到了现在，容齐也一直在割舍，在退让，这样的容齐，让杨平如何放手。

最后的一夜，他们只是安静的抱在一起，什么都没有做。

以往欢愉过后，杨平喜欢将容齐搂在怀中，这一夜，他却像小时候那样，靠在容齐胸口。

他们好像都累极了，却依然不想睡，听着窗外的世界从喧闹到安静，又从安静到喧闹。

杨平突然很想知道容齐心中那个没有自己的未来，是什么样的，他抬起头，轻声问到，“齐哥哥，出宫以后，你准备做什么？”

容齐仰躺在床上想了一回儿，缓缓答道，“我会找一个山清水秀的地方，开间小医馆，白天就在医馆给人看病拿药，夜里撰写医书，等我老了，再收个小徒，把此生所学都传授于他。

我想，平儿手中的炽国一定是富足而强大的，没有征战也有没灾祸，百姓都可以过上想过的日子，天下都是平儿的，我也是…不论齐哥哥身在哪儿，心都是平儿的。”

杨平含着泪，听容齐描绘那个没有他的未来，他仿佛能够看见稚嫩的小徒身背竹篓，自山中采药归来，一身白衣的容齐坐在庭院内等他，擦掉他脸上的汗，又往他嘴里塞了一块甜甜的糕饼。

原来，这就是容齐一直憧憬的生活。

杨平攀上去，发现容齐一直合着的双眼在不停的颤抖，抖得自己一阵阵的心疼。

他轻轻亲吻容齐殷红的眼尾，复又躺回胸口处。

齐哥哥的愿望，我终于知道了。

翌日清晨，彦佑打开房门，发现杨平正等在门口。

“太子这是……”

“我有事相求。”

“太子请说。”

“回宫后，不要将和亲文书马上交于父皇，再给我一日时间。”

彦佑侧目，“文书在我手中，早一日或是晚一日呈上都不是问题，只是彦佑很好奇，多了这一日，结果会有什么不同么？”

“不会。约定就是约定，青萍公主会平安的随你回西贡。

只是在那之前，我必须先去见一个人。”

彦佑折扇轻摇，“只要结果不变，我也不介意多等一日。”

“多谢。”

望着杨平离去的背影，彦佑眉头轻皱，有些摸不透这位太子究竟是何用意。

门卫传话，宫门打开，两架马车相继驶入皇城。

摇晃的车内，杨平紧紧握着容齐的手，一会下了马车，他便要做回炽国太子，容齐也将继续以皇兄的身份而存在，这小小的车厢，便是二人最后的堡垒，可他们只是十指紧扣，相顾无言。

四人先去给皇帝请安，简略汇报一番宫外的行程与见闻，彦佑舌灿莲花，道尽对繁华京城的喜爱，哄得皇帝开心不已，见他们均是风尘仆仆的模样，便没有多留，很快遣了他们各自回去休息。

杨平将容齐送回璟王宫，却没回太子殿，而是转头朝德妃所在霁月殿走去。

皇后去世后，皇帝杨苍下令大丧三年暂不立后，这三年后宫的大小事宜皆由四皇子杨千的生母德妃主持，丧期过后，皇帝仍没有再立新后的意图，大臣们的谏言，也都被他逐一驳回了。所以这些年名份上，德妃仍是妃位，却早已与皇后无异。

杨千在性情上与德妃很像，一直淡而不争，交付于他的事不论大小总能出色完成。

眼下即将迎来新年，德妃又身体不适，自己离宫这段时日，宫内宫外的很多事情就都落到了四皇子杨千的身上。

太子杨平走进霁月殿时，杨千正埋首于一堆文书之中，听见外头通报，应声抬头，面上永远是一副波澜不惊的神情，淡淡的道，

“太子回来了。”

——TBC


End file.
